


Darkness (Vampire AU)

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Crying, Darkness, Haru - Freeform, Hospital, Love, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Pool, Rin - Freeform, Sad, Shark - Freeform, Swimming, Tears, Teeth, dolphin - Freeform, fangs, rinharu - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness, is like an old friend. You've grown up with it, accepted it. It came and went, drifting in to wish you a goodnight or hello and blowing out to let you get back to work. But you never know everything about a person. Everyone has their secrets and the darkness is no different. </p><p> </p><p>Rin is attacked by a vampire, and goes through a horrible transition. He thinks he's crazy. But he's not. Right? Haru doesn't think so, Haru's there for him, supports him, believes him.  Haru loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They sat. Hidden in the brush, waiting silently. Perfect predators, deadly killers.

Vampires.

The one on the right, the taller one with long red hair and eyes to match hunkered down lower when the saw they saw their prey walking down the street, laughing and smiling about something unknown. There were 3 of them, all boys, all teenagers. One wore red glasses and a blue tee-shirt most likely up-intentionally matching his short blue hairstyle. He walked on the right, and was slight taller than the other two though not by much. The teen walking the middle was the shortest, with long dark blue hair that fell in a big clump in the middle of his face, right in-between his ocean blue eyes, despite his friends laughter his nothing more than just a slight smile. The one walking on the left was average in height with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, he was laughing loudly about something the blue-haired boy had said.

The red-haired vampire's partner chuckled and taller one hit him warningly. His partner quieted but was still quietly smiling to himself. The red-haired one held up his fingers. A silent count.

1, his blonde-haired partner nodded. 2, they both squirmed in excitement. 3!

Rin and Nagisa burst out of the bush, lunging in front of Haru, Rei, and Makoto who were still walking down the road laughing.

"Boo!" They both screaming opening their mouths wide showing off their poorly made plastic vampire fangs. For extra effect Nagisa held his costume robe up over his head like Dracula. Makoto let out a not very manly scream and flew behind Rei and Haru. Rei jumped, but then began to blush furiously while Haru kept the same emotionless expression. Nigasa sighed and lowered his arms.

"Weally guys' w'oure not scwared?" Nagisa asked, the fake teeth making it hard to understand him. Rin removed his with a defeated expression.

"I most certainly was not," Rei stated pushing his glass up on his nose, he pointed his thumb back toward a cowering Makoto, "But I believe he was," Rei said with a smile. Makoto stood up defensively.

"I was not!" Makoto defended hurriedly.

"Really?" Haru questioned, "Then why did you scream?" He asked, Makoto didn't say anything, just stood there blushing.

"Well!" Rin interrupted, "That was a bust!" He stopped to laugh. "But let's go back to your house Haru. I'm cold and I want to take this stupid costume off," Rin complained fingering at the flimsy fabric.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night before Halloween and the Iwatobi Swim Club was spending the night at Haru's house. Now they were all seated around Haru's dining table eating dinner. I'll let you take one guess at what they were eating. Mackerel. Of course it was freaking mackerel.

"Okay Haru. You're awesome man, but really? Is mackerel like all you eat or something come on!" Nagisa said stuffing another bite in his mouth, Haru's eyes flickered to him. "I mean mackerels fine!" Nagisa defended piling it into his mouth. Makoto snorted in amusement. Rin stood up lifting his empty plate. 

"Alright. I'm going on a quick run, be back in like half an hour," Rin said walking into the kitchen. 

"Don't let the werewolves get you!" Nagisa howled breaking out in hysterical laughter, Haru snorted, Makoto chuckled. Rin rolled his eyes and walked out into the brisk Autumn night closing the door with a dull slam behind him. He strolled onto the street and broke into a swift jog. He decided to job down by the coast, 'more scenic view of the water' as Haru would say. The wind blew his long red hair out behind him, his sneakers thudding on the pavement seemed to echo in the empty darkness. After about a mile Rin stopped for a quick break by an ally-way. A cat yowled and trotted into the shadows when Rin's interrupted it's sleep. Rin stood up straight and looked around when he heard a noise, he found himself scared though he had no rational reason behind it. 

Get a hold of yourself Rin. It's Halloween tomorrow it's probably just some stupid kid trying to scare someone, Rin told himself, though deep down he knew it to be false. Despite what he just thought he found himself walked slowly toward the building hidden in shadow, like under some sworn loyalty he had to. He saw nothing, no-one yet he continued. It was then as if out of a movie a figure melted out of the darkness. A male, tall and skinny wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt. Run! RUN! A voice in Rin's head screamed and Rin wanted more than anything to listen to it and get the hell out of there but he couldn't. He told his legs to move, told himself to turn around yet he stayed still staring at the figure as it advanced toward him. It just kept coming until it was no more than a couple inches from him. Rin could smell the sour smell of it's flesh, it kept coming forcing Rin to back up until they stood under a streetlamp. The only one that was lit, Rin knew for a 100% fact that they were all on when he was jogging. Rin felt pure terror for the first time in years, for the first time since he was a child and was terrified of the absent monster under his bed. 

Fear was like a flame, feed it only a little bit and it blossoms past your control into an uncontrollable blaze that burns everything in it's path. Fear takes control, all other emotions charred by it's flame. That's what Rin felt now, terror that made his stomach tie in knots and legs rubber. He could see the figure now, all pale. White skin. Paper thin, as if the slightest scratch could collapse it. And the eyes. The awful eyes, hollow black eyes shining with some unknown evil. The creature didn't speak, just moved closer and lowered it's head. Rin didn't move. Couldn't move. He knew the pain was coming, and welcomed it. Although saying pain may not be correct. He felt just a pinch on his neck, on his jugular. Like getting a shot at the doctors, slight pinch then nothing. Rin felt nothing, but he heard. He heard something that would haunt his dreams, a noise he'd never forget. The pinch, the sucking sounds and the laugh. The horrible evil laugh that echoed into the darkness a joyful noise turned into a twisted haunted chocked noise that Rin would never get out of his head. Then everything went black as if it was all a dream. But deep down from somewhere Rin wasn't quite sure he knew it wasn't a dream. It was all too real to be a dream. To absurd, to imaginative to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin woke up on the cool asphalt. The darkness seemed to be closed around him. He jerked himself into a sitting position instantly regretting it when a jolt of pain pounded through his head. He remembered his dream and his fingers glided up to his neck, he jumped when he felt a scab. He forced himself to stand trying to shove the growing feeling of terror in his stomach down.

He looked down at his watch, 12:43 still Thursday? Rin didn't know how long he'd been passed out, wasn't exactly sure what had happened when he did. He knew he was starving but felt like if he did eat it wouldn't stay down for long. He felt a sudden desperate urge to empty his bladder but didn't remember the last thing he'd had to drink. He wanted to take a nice warm shower curl up in bed and sleep for a year. He hadn't moved from where he'd stopped his jog the night before. 

The fish at Haru's was bad. Yeah that's it. I passed out jogging, the mark on my neck's just a shaving nick. That's all, the fish was bad. Rin reassured himself as he slowly made his way onto the road and toward Haruka's house. He arrived later than he hoped, he was moving slower than he liked. When he reached the house it was 1:02 yet all of the lights were still on. He could see Makoto through the window he was talking on the phone, frantically, waving his hands through the air. He saw Rei as well, Rei looked out the window saw him and his face lit up before running into the other room yelling something. 

Rin stumbled toward the door but it opened before he reached it. Haru stood there, the warm light from inside flowing out into the dark street. Nagisa and Rei both ran out and helped Rin inside. He could hear their voices but they sounded far away, as if he were underwater. He was just vaguely aware of being laid down on the couch, even more vaguely aware of worried hands draping a blanket over him before everything sank into the deep lake of unconsciousness. 

******  
When Rin woke up once again he was lying on Haru's couch the radio on the table beside him playing softly. He could smell fish in the air and knew Haru was cooking, weather it was lunch or breakfast Rin wasn't sure. His stomach churned and he groaned. He lifted his head just slightly and found himself tucked into the couch by a pale blue blanket, a small green dolphin knitted into the corner smiled up at him. He didn't know who put it there. Makoto walked into the living room and his face lit up in a huge smile. 

"Rin! You're awake! How're you feeling?" Makoto asked sitting on the end of the couch, Rin bent his knees and shrugged. 

"Been better," Rin stated, he didn't want to talk to Makoto right now. His head hurt, a lot. Talking made it worse. Nagisa then walked in trailed by Rei, they too asked the same question that Makoto had. Rin had the same answer. 

"So what happened last night? You had us worried sick," Nagisa questioned, turning the radio off with a click. 

"I don't really know. I think the fish I ate last night was bad, and I passed out when I was jogging. When I woke up I came here," Rin said, he left out everything else. He wasn't sure about it himself and didn't want his friends to think he was crazy. He wasn't crazy. Right? 

"Oh." Nagisa said, he sounded almost disappointed. Like he wanted Rin to spout out some rediculous story about werewolves and vampires. But it quickly changed to an expression of relief. "Well I'm glad you're okay! So's Haru, I don't think he slept at all last night, he got up like three times to go to....." Nagisa rambled but Rin had stopped listening he curled on his side, his eyes focused on the blank tv, he didn't remove the blanket. Makoto stood up and handed Rin the television remote before ushering Rei and Nagisa out. 

"Come on guys. Rin still doesn't feel good, let's give him some space," Makoto said, he sounded like a mother hen. Rin sighed and closed his eyes, his mind replaying what had happened. He still didn't have an explanation for it, and probably never would. At least that's what he thought, at the beginning. He opened his eyes when he felt the couch dip down, he lifted his head to see Haru looking at him, his blue eyes full of worry. Asking the question, Haru didn't say. 

"I'm okay," Rin stated. 

"Are you sure?" Haru asked, his voice monotone as always. 

"Yeah yeah," Rin brushed him off. "I'm good, just some bad fish," Rin nodded into the pillow as if to reassure both himself and Haru. 

"Okay," Haru said leaving it at that, he grabbed the abandoned television remote and tuned it to a swimming tournament. Rin was watching it, but he wasn't seeing it. He felt a hand on his leg, and looked up to see Haru resting a reassuring hand on his leg, his face expressionless, his eyes telling him everything was going to be okay. And for some reason Rin wasn't quite sure of, he believed him. Rin relaxed into the pillow and let his mind focus in on the beauty of professional swimming.


	4. Chapter 4

Around lunch-time Rin woke up on the couch, he didn't remember falling asleep. He found that his head-ache was almost gone, but his throat was on fire. He sat up with a sigh, he was still wrapped in his blanket he discarded it on the floor finding himself to be very hot. He pulled himself to his feet, and found that his legs weren't nearly as shaky as they were the night before. Everyone was playing a card game on the table when Rin walked in. 4 heads turned to face him simultaneously. 

"Hey Haru-chan? I think i'm gonna head home. I'm feeling a lot better," Rin lied. "But uhh," He paused blushing just slightly. "Thanks," Rin replied. Haru gave him a curt nod. 

"At least it's Friday!" Nagisa chirped happily. "You have all weekend to recoo_, recoob_, recoop_" Nagisa struggled. Rei's eyes flashed with amusement. 

"Sound it out," He joked. 

"Recuperate!" Nagisa finished happily. "You have all weekend to recuperate!" Rin chuckled, found that it hurt his throat and stopped. He grabbed his bag and wished everyone a Happy Halloween and closed the door. For once he was happy there was no school, and that there was no swim practice. He shook his head, as if that could make the steady pounding go away, and began the short walk to the train station. He punched the button for a train ticket with shaking hands, and sat down on the bench with a sigh and waited. He placed his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't open them until he heard the familiar rumble of his train. Rin was happy for the short train ride to Samezuka academy and slowly made his way to his and Nitori's dorm. When he opened the door, Nitori was sitting at their desk studying. He flew to his feet excitedly. 

"Hey Senpai! Did you have fun at Haru-chan's!?" Nitori asked excitedly. Rin grunted and threw his bag under the bottom bunk and flopped down onto the bed. "Senpai?" Nitori asked, he sounded worried. Rin turned his head toward the wall, curling up under the blankets. 

"I'm okay Nitori, we were up late is all. I'm tired," Rin lied, he could hear Nitori's quiet sigh of relief. 

"Oh, okay. I was worried," Nitori said, Rin sighed. 

"Just go back to studying, i'm fine," Rin reassured him, he could practically see Nitori nodding and hurridly jumping back into his chair, burying his face in the book. Rin rolled his eyes and closed them, drifting into a restless sleep full of visions of monsters hiding in the shadows. 

******  
Rin didn't wake up until early Saturday morning. The sun was shining a pale orange light through the window, casting a rectangle of light on their dark carpet. He knew Nitori was asleep, he could hear the boy's light snores from above him. His book lay still open on the desk, he had been studying Chemistry. Rin brushed his long hair, which was sticking up from bed-head into a pony-tail.

He sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, he felt fine. Which surprised him. His head felt fine, the raw ache in his throat was gone. He held his hands in front of him and saw that they weren't shaking. He gave a small sigh of relief and stood up, stretching. Despite the fact that he slept most of the last 2 days he felt tired. He shoved it off and knelt beside his bed and pulled his bag out and lifted it onto his bunk. He pulled out his book, and clothes putting them away and saw his swim-suit lying on the bottom, he pulled it out and looked at it. He then remembered that he had a joint-practice with Iwatobi that afternoon. He wondered that if, after what Nagisa the day before that they had forgotten. He hoped not. He found himself excited for the practice, he hadn't swum in almost 4 days, he missed the water. He lifted his head, when Nitori stirred and sat up with a yawn. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Rin questioned. Nitori shook his head. 

"Of course not Senpai!" Nitori promised, Rin just nodded and lay his red and black swim-suit on the bed. "Are you well enough to go to practice tonight?" Nitori questioned. 

"Yeah, I told you. I was just tired. I fine," Rin almost snapped, Nitori looked surprised and Rin felt bad. 

"Okay," Was all Nitori said, making his way slowly down the ladder jumping off and landing with a soft thud at the last rungs. Rin stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. 

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower okay?" Rin said, Nitori nodded excitedly. Rin sighed, he liked Nitori, really he did. But the kid's constant high energy levels got annoying quick. Rin grabbed a towel, and a new pair of clothes and closed the bathroom door. While he waited for the water to heat up he looked in the mirror and opened his mouth. His teeth were aching, not really in pain but a dull ache that hurt when he closed his mouth. He fingered his teeth, and ran his tongue over them. He felt nothing wrong, no rational reason for his pain. 

With yet another sigh he closed his mouth and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run over hid body, his long red hair flopping in his face he didn't bother to brush it away. How he felt that morning must have been a fluke, he could feel the dull throbbing ache in his head returning, he rested his head against the shower wall, he didn't feel the temperature change when he used all the hot water, he focused on his feet, but they seemed blurry, far away. He stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off and changed into track pants, and a t-shirt. He dried his hair with a towel, the towel causing to tangle. Rin didn't care. He took a step toward the sink and an explosion of pain racked his body. He felt himself falling but didn't cry out he had already blacked out. 

*****

He opened his eyes with a gasp, and began coughing as a wave of water cascaded over his face and into his mouth. He sat up fast gasping and chocking. When he caught his breath he flung his head around looking for his attacker. But it was only Nitori holding a bucket of water, Rin was sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor, his towel, still held tightly in his hand. 

"Senpai! You're okay! I heard you fall, and you had fainted and I couldn't wake you up and_" Rin cut him off but holding up his hand. Rin grabbed hold of the sink and pulled himself to his feet. "Senpai listen. I know you say you're okay, and I believe you really I do!" Nitori defended as if he was worried Rin would be mad. "But, I don't think you should go to practice today. Just skip today, go back to sleep, just relax," Nitori offered. Rin glared at him, and the smaller boy gulped. 

"I'm the captain," Rin growled, he had meant it to sound threatening, but it came out shaky and unsure. "I have to go," He said, Nitori just nodded with an expression that looked like defeat. Rin ignored it and forced himself out of the bathroom. 

"I'm going for a run." Rin said sitting on his bunk and pulling his hair into a pony-tail. 

"But senpai! You just passed out!" Nitori argued. Rin glared at him, and Nitori retreated, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

"It's Rin," Rin snapped, Nitori just nodded. "And I'm going on a run," Rin stated angrily standing up to fast, he was suddenly dizzy but he shoved it away and walked out the room and down to the track. 

Rin couldn't do to many laps but running helped to clear his mind. Rin tried to keep himself at a swift jog, he didn't want to go to fast and make himself sicker but he constantly found himself going faster and faster. He was passing some of the track athletes that were out practicing outside of school. It was like he always to be wary of his speed, like he was driving. He didn't like it. He only let himself run 4 or 5 laps before jogging back to the dormitory. Nitori was gone, Rin had probably scared him off. The kid always hated it when Rin was mad, especially when it was with him. Rin changed and sat down on his bunk and glanced at the clock. 12:32. Swim practice was from 3:00 to 5:00. He still had a lot of time to kill. He lay down with an annoyed sigh and stared at the bottom or Nitori's bunk. 

What was happening to him?! He questioned himself. His mind running through the events since Thursday morning. He was still in the middle of thinking when the door opened quietly and Nitori poked his head in. His face lit up when he saw Rin and he walked in holding a paper bag. He handed it to Rin. 

"I brought you lunch Sen_ Rin!" Nitori quickly corrected himself. Rin chuckled and sat up, ruffling Nitori's hair. 

"Thanks," Rin grunted, opening the bag to reveal a whole meal. He smiled, it smelled delicious. He thank Nitori one more time before taking a big bite of school cafeteria mackerel. He chuckled, Haru would be disappointed he thought as he chewed and swallowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally it was time for practice, Rin thought as he grabbed his towel and made his way down to the pool with Nitori close behind. He still didn't feel back at 100% but he felt better. Rei, Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa were already down by the pool when he reached it, most of his team were already in the water swimming laps, and practicing both their speeds and their strokes. The rest were still changing. Rin began to jog over to the Iwatobi Swim Club, Nitori started to follow, Rin looked down at him. 

"Nitori go swim, go practice your breaststroke," Rin ordered, Nitori gave him a quick bow and dove into the pool. Rin continued over to them. 

"Hey Rin," Makoto said with a smile, Rin returned it, throwing his towel casually over his shoulder. 

"How are you feeling?" Haru questioned, his head cocked to the left, his dark hair falling to the side, his blue eyes looked worried. Rin brushed him away. 

"Fine," Rin replied, he knew Haru knew he was lying but Rin didn't care. He knew he should, but he didn't. 

"Well okay then," Haru said, leveling his eyes with just a slight smirk. "Race?" He questioned. Rin, not being one to refuse a race even when sick nodded with a challenging smirk, together Rin and Haru made their way over to the only two open lanes. Rin slid his goggles on with a smile, and got into the diving position staring out at the blue water. Makoto blew his whistle and he and Haru were in the water before the sound faded out. The water surrounded Rin, the wall on the other side coming toward him fast, but not fast enough. Not nearly fast enough, he was to slow. Haru was far, far ahead him, he was already turning. Rin wasn't even close to the wall yet. He found himself short of breath, he was never short of breath this early into the race. He was only halfway back, when Haru burst out of the water flipping his hair out of his face with a quick head jerk to the right. Rin burst out of the water with a gasp, he could barely breathe, his chest heaving, the corners of his vision going black. 

What the hell is wrong with me?! He screamed to himself. He placed his hands on the cool concrete outside the pool and took deep breathes, slowly catching his breath. His legs felt like jello, and he could feel his arms shaking. Haru was already heaving himself out of the pool and making his way over to Rin. Haru looked very worried as he bent down and offered Rin his hand. Angrily, Rin shoved his hand away and began to haul himself out of the pool, his arms shook and he fell back into the water with a splash. He tried again, with the same result, he could hear his heart pounding fast, his head throbbed, his teeth ached. Haru grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pool and lay him down gently on the chlorene smelling concrete. Rin didn't try to get up. Rin felt his stomach churn and turned his head weakly before he small lunch made a reappearance all over the tiles. 

He didn't roll back over, he felt his eyes shutting, felt himself blacking out yet again. He didn't hear Haru screaming with tears in his voice to call an ambulance, didn't hear Nitori's worried footsteps, or the team's frantic scrambling. He did remember caring, gentle arms wrap around him and hold him against his chest. Haru's arms, holding him against Haru's chest. He remembered, Haru's hands brushing his hair out of his face, remembered Haru's tears falling on his cheeks. Everything else was a blur, before he blacked out in Haru's arms. 

*****  
When Rin opened his eyes he knew immediately that he was in the hospital. Everything around him was white, a white bed, white tiled floor, white curtains. The distant smell of antiseptic in the air, and the steady beeping of his heart monitor all gave it away. Rin looked around his small room, a IV was taped to his arm steadily dripping liquid, a table by his bedside held a glass of water and a book. Moby Dick. Rin had to read that book for school, and had hated it. Haru was seating in one of the dreadfully uncomfortable hospital chair beside his bed, his arms crossed across his chest, his head leaned back against the wall dozing lightly. He didn't see anyone else, his eyes found the clock above the door. 11:03. He didn't want to wake Haru so he lay back down against the hard hospital pillows with a sigh. His head felt a little bit better but not much. 

I have the flu. He told himself. Yeah, that's it. Just the flu, swimming and running made it worse. That's all. But he couldn't stop his mind from travelling back to Thursday night, he still wasn't 100% sure what had happened, or weather it was real or just a dream. His throat hurt, he felt hungry. Hungry. but the sight of food made him sick. He lifted his head when a nurse walked in, she stood at the edge of his bed. 

"Rin right?" She questioned. Rin nodded. "I'm glad to see you awake. Your boyfriend hasn't left the whole time, we two have something special." Rin blushed furiously. 

"He's... He's not my boyfriend," He stuttered. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry," The nurse apologized quickly. Rin shrugged. 

"It's fine," He promised. 

"Anyway, you've been out since you came in on Saturday. You've been out for 2 days," She stated. Rin couldn't believe it. 2 days! 1 whole week had passed since Thursday, since his attack. He'd been passed out for 2 days and Haru hadn't left! His gaze wandered back to Haru, he still hadn't moved but his head had drooped. Rin felt embarrassed when he noticed that Haru looked cute like that. He shoved the thought away by looking back up at the nurse. 

"You came in with severe anemia. Which means that you don't have enough red blood cells in your body, so in other words. You don't have enough blood in your body," The nurse said. Rin was shocked, he didn't have enough blood. How!? The nurse must have read his expression. "It's okay. Your friend, Makoto I think his name was. Yes, Makoto, matched your blood type almost perfectly and was generous enough to donate some of his. He and his friends are down in cafeteria eating lunch, I assume they'll return soon. But the good news is, you're fine now and we can release you this afternoon!" The nurse said happily, Rin smiled at her. "Well I suppose i'll let you get your rest, call if you need anything," The nurse said as if she had said it a million times, Rin supposed she had. She closed the door, the noise pulled Haru from sleep and he lifted his head and saw Rin. 

"Rin!" He said happily. "You're okay!" 

"Yeah, nurse said I can go home this afternoon," Rin said. 

"You don't sound very excited about it," Haru said, his head cocked to the side. Rin liked it when he did that, like a curious puppy. Rin didn't know why he just thought that. 

"No no! I am, I'm just tired," He explained. Haru nodded in understanding. 

*****  
A few hours later, Rin was being led down the maze of hallways that made up the hospital by Haru. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei had already headed home, explaining that they were way behind in school work. Rin had understood. When they got outside Haru led them to his car and opened the door for Rin. Rin snorted. 

"I'm not 5!" Rin snapped but instantly felt bad at the look on Haru's face. 

"I know," Haru said, as he opened the driver side door and slid into the car. The ride back to Haru's place was short. 

"Why are we going to your place?" Rin questioned, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "Because you're spending the night tonight. It's not that I don't trust Nitori but you just got out of the hospital and I don't want you to get hurt again," Haru explained. Rin blushed at how much Haru cared, he turned his head so Haru couldn't see and focused on the view of the ocean as they passed. When the got inside, Haru did something un-expected. He closed the door, and pulled Rin into a tight hug. 

"I'm glad your okay," Haru said quietly. Rin didn't hear him, the way Haru was hugging him had his face pressed against Haru's neck. Rin stared at it, he could practically hear Haru's heart. His big, powerful heart pumping gallons of blood through his body every minute. Gallons. What's wrong with me!? What am I thinking?! Rin panicked. He stared at Haru's neck still, he could see his artery, his big vein. Pierce it just right..... Rin took a deep breath and could almost smell Haru's blood. Only seconds had passed but it felt like hours. Rin couldn't help but wince when he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his teeth, in his canines. As if they had suddenly grown. Rin continued to stare at his friend, the sound of Haru's heart pumping loudly in his ears. Rin felt some kind of desire, a desire he couldn't place. He didn't know what he wanted, but knew he shouldn't take it. But he did, he took it anyway. Rin opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Haru's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily, he was panting, and sweating. His head flew around, he was in the hospital. Sill in the hospital. He relaxed a little when he saw Haru. Haru was okay, he hadn't bitten him. Haru was okay. 

"Rin!?" Haru cried. "Are you okay?" Haru asked, Rin nodded. He lifted his head when Makoto, Rei and Nagisa walked in trailed by his little sister Gou. She ran over to his bedside. 

"Rin!" She chirped. "God! I was so worried! I've come by whenever I could but you were always asleep. Oh! I'm so glad you're awake!" She cried, grabbing Rin's hand in hers and holding it. Rin smiled at her, he glanced around at everybody but his eyes stopped short when he glanced at the dark corner. A figure stood there, dressed all in black. Rin couldn't see any features, but there was something horrifyingly familiar about him, the figure took a few shuffled steps toward Rin. Then Rin knew who he was. His attacker. From Thursday. The vampire. Rin cried out making Gou jump. 

"He's coming!" Rin howled frantically. "He didn't succeed the first time! He's come to finish the job! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Rin howled, thrashing on the bed, trying to get away from the horrible figure shuffling slowly across the hospital room. 

"Call a nurse!" Rei screamed out, Gou looked terrified. Nagisa was crying, Makoto seemed frozen. Haru was trying to calm him down, Haru didn't know what was happening to Rin. There was no one in the room, something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The normally steady beeping grew faster and faster as Rin's heart-rate increased way to fast.

"It's okay Rin," Haru tried to soothe. "There's no one here," He tried again. Rin screamed. 

"Who's here Rin-rin! Who's here!" Gou chocked out, using the nickname her parents always used on Rin when he was scared of the thunder as a kid. Her big brother was scaring her. 

"The vampire!" Rin howled, thrashing on the bed. "He's coming! Oh god he's coming! HARU!" Rin screeched just as a group of nurses rushed in and tried to calm down Rin as well.   
"I'm here Rin. I'm here. It's okay, there's no one here. You're okay," Haru said, never letting go of Rin's hand. Rin's eyes never left the corner, he was a mess, he had thrown the sheets off and they lay tangled on the floor, drool slid down his cheeks, he had wet himself. It broke Haru's heart. Suddenly within seconds before the doctors could react, Rin's body jerked up then dropped onto the bed with a dull thud. He lay still, his eyes closed. He didn't move, the frantic beeping melted into a monotone beep. A flat-line. The doctors worked fast, practically shoving everyone away from the bedside. They pulled out their paddles and placed them on Rin's chest. 

"Charge!" A nurse cried. Rin's body jerked up from the charge but then lay down flat again. She charged them higher and repeated it, with the same result. Another doctor stepped in and began compressions on his chest, doing mouth to mouth, forcing air into Rin's lungs. Haru was crying now, but didn't even realize it, he felt numb, empty. 

"Call it," A nurse said quietly, sliding her gloves off. The doctor let out a sad sigh and glanced at the clock. 

"Time of death; 2:56 PM," The doctor announced. Gou let out a gut-wrenching sob. "We'll let you say goodbye," The doctor said walking slowly out. The monotone beep of Rin's flat-line echoed through the room and drifted into the hallway. Gou turned and buried her face in Makoto's chest and sobbed. Haru knelt beside Rin, the tears flowing down his face and landing on the floor with small drips. 

"You're not dead! You can't be dead!" Haru suddenly howled pressing against Rin's chest, he forced Rin's mouth open and leaned down but Makoto pulled him away. Haru writhed in his grip. "He can't be dead! He's not dead! Rin's not dead!" Haru howled, sobbing and coughing. 

"That's not Rin anymore, Rin's gone Haru," Makoto said his voice breaking. Haru knelt on the floor and retched over and over onto the sterile tiles, he'd never been in so much pain in his life. He's dead. Haru thought. He's actually dead. The man I love is dead. Haru cried, more tears flowing down his face mixing with the mess already all over the floor. Rin's left hand hung limply off the side of the bed, Haru retched once more. I never even got to tell him. Haru thought. 

"Wait!" Rei cried, running over to Rin's bed. "He's breathing!" Rei cried. Haru didn't know he could stand up that fast. He was over at Rin's bed holding his limp hand. It was cold. But Haru could see it. The steady up and down, up and down, of Rin's chest. Rei bent down, putting his ear to Rin's chest. 

"There's no pulse," Rei stated. But Haru could see it. Rin was breathing. Rei stood up and looked at Rin. For a long while everyone just looked at him, all in shock of the impossibility of the situation. Then Rin opened his eyes.


End file.
